


Le visage de la tentation

by Nelja



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, Canon - Anime, F/M, Guilt, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une rencontre entre Scar et Lust, dans le désert...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le visage de la tentation

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix.  
> Basiquement, ça ne rentre pas dans la timeline, c'est juste du porn pour le porn.

Scar sait que cette créature n'est pas humaine. Elle n'a que les formes extérieure de celle qu'il a aimée, abomination sans âme. Et pourtant, malgré son impudeur et son immoralité, ou peut-être pour cela, il l'a désirée dès qu'il l'a vue. Ses longs cheveux noirs ondulants, la perfection de ses formes, hantent ses rêves, et même la pâleur de sa peau qui n'a pas l'excuse de réveiller ses souhaits d'adolescent. 

Elle est un monstre, elle tue, elle ment, elle blasphème, et il ne pourrait pas lui montrer de tendresse, même s'il le désirait. Peut-être est-ce elle qui est corrompue par le temps et l'alchimie maudite, peut-être est-ce lui, mais de l'amour qu'il avait pour cette beauté parfaite, il ne reste que le désir.

Il ne peut éviter de penser à elle. Il ne peut se purger de ces envies impies. Sa seule ressource est la prière pour qu'Ishbala le préserve de la tentation, mais ces suppliques ne l'atteignent pas, émanant d'un coeur trop faible, empoisonnant ces désirs d'un surcroit de culpabilité sans les tuer pour autant.

Etre de chair et de sang, il connait la faim, la soif, la fatigue, ainsi que leurs séquelles morales, le désir, le manque, le désespoir. Mais ces épreuves-là peuvent s'offrir à Ishbala, être sanctifiées par sa reconnaissance, alors que sa nouvelle souffrance n'est faite que de honte.

Quand il s'endort, au moment où les démons peuvent atteindre son âme qui s'égare entre les mondes, ses pensées s'attardent indécemment sur ce corps parfait, ces lèvres pleines, ces yeux qui le transpercent. Et pendant la nuit, il oublie où vont ses rêves, mais le désir qui le ronge au réveil est plus puissant que jamais, toujours attisé, jamais assouvi.

Sa première prière du matin est pour réclamer à Ishbala de ne plus jamais la rencontrer, ni réelle ni ombre.

Mais une prière qui n'est pas sincère ne sera jamais exaucée.

* * *

Il prévoit de passer la nuit dans une ruine, un endroit où on vivait autrefois, mais dont la guerre a fait un tombeau. Ces lieux sont propices aux mauvais rêves, et il sait, ces jours-ci, ce qu'ils signifient. Aussi, quand il la voit surgir d'un tourbillon de sable, un sourire cruel aux lèvres, il ne peut d'abord la distinguer de ses songes enfiévrés. Il ferme les yeux, baisse la tête, se ferme à ses propres ombres. Mais quand il jette un nouveau regard, elle n'est devenue ni nuage de fumée ni séductrice dévêtue et offerte, elle s'est juste rapprochée, toujours fière et splendide.

"Lève les yeux, homme du désert, homme de mes souvenirs." C'est la même voix, mais des intonations différentes, sensuelles et impérieuses. Jamais son imagination ne lui a livré cette voix, juste des images et des sensations, et c'était déjà trop.

Il ne la regarde pas en face, se refusant à lui obéir. Ce serait le premier pas sur un chemin trop dangereux.

"Es-tu venue pour me tuer ?" demande-t-il.

"Non." Scar n'est pas un lâche, mais cette réponse le fait trembler ; il est possible que ce soit pire.

"Mais peut-être vais-je changer d'avis." Elle est trop loin encore de lui, elle pourrait sans peine le transpercer en étendant ses griffes. Il pourrait peut-être l'arrêter, être plus rapide, mais pour cela, il faut prendre le risque de la toucher.

C'est facile, trop facile, de saisir ses poignets, de la maîtriser brutalement, de nouer ses doigts aux siens pour diriger de force ses ongles vers le sol, de se protéger des griffes mortelles. Il pourrait la désintégrer, en ce moment, détruire son corps, pas définitivement, assez longtemps pour la fuir.

Mais, loin de se débattre, elle se penche vers lui, son corps souple et sensuel contre le sien, ses cheveux caressant sa joue, son odeur musquée, il sent la douceur de sa robe de soie, et soudain elle l'embrasse, passionnément.

Il voudrait résister. Il voudrait ne pas lui rendre son baiser. Il n'a pas connu de femme depuis des années, et il pensait que cela l'avait immunisé à ces désirs au lieu de les attiser. Pourtant, cette douceur inattendue l'engloutit, lui fait perdre pied.

Pour sa honte, c'est elle qui rompt finalement le baiser, se cambre pour pouvoir l'observer sans détacher son corps du sien. Il ne reconnait pas cette expression. Elle n'est pas cruelle, moqueuse, méprisante, toutes réactions qui seraient pourtant justifiées. Sa pâleur est presque celle d'un esprit. Elle est si matérielle pourtant, si charnelle, il peut voir distinctement le bout de ses seins dressés sous sa robe, et quand elle lève ses yeux violets vers lui, il sent distinctement son désir le transpercer au ventre, son sexe se dresser.

"Si tu savais comme je te veux..." murmure-t-elle.

"Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?" C'est une question absurde. Il connait son nom. Lust, l'appelaient ses camarades. Elle est le péché de luxure, et il ferait mieux de se demander comment _il_ peut vouloir cela, comment les battements effrenés de son coeur peuvent faire résonner le sang dans ses oreilles, brouiller sa vue, faire frémir contre son ventre son sexe tendu comme un arc, brûlant de s'introduire en elle.

"Parce que tu m'aimais." répond-elle sans émotion apparente, et il réagit violemment, serrant ses poignets à la blesser. Tout ceci est un mensonge, il pense déjà trop à cette ressemblance, elle n'a pas le droit de tromper, elle n'a pas le droit de faire comme si ce jeu pervers était légitime. "Tu n'es pas elle !"

"Non." répond-elle, toujours calme. "Mais j'ai son corps, et tu peux lui rendre hommage. Ne désirais-tu donc que son coeur et son âme ?"

L'âme de Scar est pervertie. Peut-être à l'époque ne désirait-il que cela, mais il a changé.

"Laisse-moi." dit-il avec intensité, lui lachant les poignets. Il faut qu'elle s'en aille, sinon il ne contrôlera plus davantage, cette brûlure lui en prendra même l'envie.

Il déchoit peut-être à ce moment, au moment où il lui adresse cette prière, laissant son salut entre ses mains plutôt qu'en celles d'Ishbala. Ou peut-être était-il déjà perdu sans s'en rendre compte dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vue.

Loin d'avoir pitié de lui et de lui accorder le salut qu'il réclame, elle profite de sa liberté pour nouer ses bras autour de son cou, et l'entraîne avec elle, au fond du péché, là où on cesse de résister et où il n'y a plus d'espoir de retour.

C'est lui qui l'embrasse cette fois, non pas de façon douce et savante comme elle le faisait, mais avec une violence qui ressemble à de la haine. Mais c'est elle qui saisit ses mains, qui les pose sur ses seins, et il la suit, il les empoigne, à travers sa douce robe noire d'abord, puis en en retroussant le bord, la faisant se presser contre lui alors qu'elle appuie ses mains contre ses fesses, ivre d'elle.

Il sent ses ongles durs, il sait ce qu'ils peuvent faire, il peut voir comme elle le transpercerait de part en part, comme il peut s'imaginer décomposer son joli corps à l'aide d'alchimie destructrice ; et même si ce serait maintenant la seule façon pour lui de tout arrêter, il ne le veut plus, le besoin qu'il a de ce corps est trop urgent, invincible. Mais l'idée en est encore brûlante, alors qu'il la broie contre lui, malaxe ses lourds seins dénudés de ses mains calleuses, incapable de fuir comme de penser. Tout ce qu'il sait est qu'il la veut, et qu'il la hait, il ne pourrait plus même dire qu'il ne la hait que parce qu'il la veut, parce qu'elle est en train de le perdre.

Quand ses griffes monstrueuses frôlent son dos, il ne ressent plus de peur, car il n'a plus rien à perdre, ni de dégoût, qu'il a déjà épuisé pour se juger lui-même. Mais elle ne le blesse pas, découpant juste ses vêtements avec une parfaite précision, les laissant tomber à terre, dévoilant son corps rude et couvert de cicatrices. Elle pousse un petit gémissement, pose une main sur son sexe long et durci.

Scar ne peut s'empêcher de mêler ses gémissements aux siens, se pressant contre les doigts de Lust. Une de ses mains déchire hativement sa robe, parcourant son corps, sa peau si douce sous ses doigts, le surprenant en lui laissant envie de caresser plutôt que de blesser. Il effleure cette taille fine, ces hanches pleines, ces fesses insolentes. Il remonte cette main le long de ses cuisses fermes et blanches, sur lesquelles coule un liquide musqué, puis vers son sexe. Il la veut, il ne peut plus se contenter du toucher de ses mains, délicat et frustrant et déchirant de plaisir, mais tellement insuffisant, il la plaque contre un mur à demi écroulé.

"Me veux-tu, toi aussi, maintenant ?" demande-t-elle, et la réponse est évidente. "Oui." grogne-t-il, "oui." en la soulevant à la taille, en la débarrassant des derniers lambeaux de ses vêtements.

Elle gémit, de plaisir, de triomphe, peut-être même de bonheur, pourrait-il penser s'il la croyait humaine. Mais elle ne le laisse pas encore entrer en lui, laisse sa main sur son sexe, dispensant de ses poignets souples la sourde menace en même temps que le plaisir. "Dis-le encore."

"Je te veux." répond-il, d'une voix qui lui est étrangère. Il ne peut plus faire autrement, tout son corps lui crie qu'il en a besoin.

"Je t'aime." dit-elle, et cette fois, la colère qui lui soulève les entrailles ne fait que le rendre plus fou de désir encore. "Pas moi !" crie-t-il. "Ne me mens pas ! Jamais tu n'entendras ça de ma bouche !" lui jure-t-il, se jure-t-il à lui-même. Il veut la prendre, mais sa main aux griffes noires est toujours dangereuse contre son sexe, le retenant brutalement.

"Je n'exigerai pas ça de toi." dit-elle d'une voix vibrante, la flamme brûlante sous la glace, sensuelle comme ses mains, comme ses lèvres, comme ses cheveux de nuit, comme son corps qui ondule, comme le danger et le péché auxquels il s'est abandonné. Tout semble augmenter son désir maintenant, chaque toucher, chaque mot, plus rien ne pourra l'en libérer sauf elle. "Mais je veux que tu me pries."

"Je ne peux pas !"

Il y a des mots qui le rappellent à ce qu'il est. Il y a des choses qu'on n'offre qu'à Ishbala.

"Bien sûr que tu peux." Elle devrait lui sembler horrible et démoniaque, elle est resplendissante, vêtue seulement de ses gants et de ses bottes, ses cheveux noirs cascadant sur son dos blanc, et ce triangle de boucles tout aussi sombres. Il n'y voit plus l'ombre d'une ressemblance avec l'épouse de son frère, mais cela n'a plus aucune importance, cela ne lui est d'aucune aide. Ce qu'elle lui propose est une chute, veut-il dire, une abomination, mais qu'a-t-il à y perdre ? Que peut-il encore espérer ? Il est déjà maudit depuis qu'il ne l'a pas rejetée, et il a déjà pensé en son coeur ce qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'à dire à haute voix.

"S'il te plait." dit-il. "Laisse-moi..." Elle le caresse de façon moins frustrante, ses doigts massant habilement le bout de son sexe, mais ne le libère pas encore. "Je t'en prie." C'est une redoutable idole qu'il implore ainsi, à laquelle il se soumet honteusement, qui le détruit, qu'il peut haïr mais pas rejeter. Mais au moins elle tient parole, et le laisse enfin la pénétrer, dans l'urgence et la frénésie, puis noue ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'enfonçant en elle plus profondément encore.

Il ne peut ressentir pleinement l'horreur de cet acte. Malgré la rudesse avec laquelle il la pénètre de ses coups de reins, malgré les chocs contre le mur, les hématomes qu'il néglige et qui nela blessent pas, malgré l'agonie de son âme, cela fait toujours frissonner de plaisir chacun de ses nerfs, chacun de ses muscles, chaque fibre de son corps. C'est toujours une sensation de paradis retrouvé, de délices infinis, de se désaltérer à une source fraîche, de rentrer chez soi. C'est un plaisir infini, que la violence ne rend que plus extraordinaire.

Les griffes de Lust égratignent la peau de son dos, de ses bras, de son torse, mais ce n'est pas une aggression, juste une manifestation incontrôlée de désir brutal ; même ainsi la douleur aiguë des blessures de Scar n'est pas assez cruelle, pas une pénitence suffisante pour sa transgression. Il le voudrait, pourtant, il souhaite un instant qu'elle le punisse, instrument d'Ishbala après avoir été envoyée du démon, mais c'est impossible, c'est trop bon pour cela, tellement par contraste la douleur rajoute à ses plaisirs, tellement elle devient plaisir elle-même.

Elle l'embrasse, le mord, il boit à ses lèvres une plénitude qui n'est pas d'un monde qu'il connait. Il sent des ruisselets de son sang couler sur leurs poitrines accollées. Et quand il recule son visage, appuyant son bras au mur, elle tourne la tête, et lèche son bras tatoué du bout de sa langue.

C'est une surprise pour lui comme pour elle, ce frisson que cela leur cause. Il pensait ne plus pouvoir sentir que son ventre, que leurs sexes unis. Mais il a comme un éclat dans son bras quand elle commence à sucer son sang frénétiquement, le sang qui coule de son bras marqué par l'alchimie, ce bras qui n'est pas le sien, qui est pouvoir plutôt que chair, qui est peut-être ce qu'elle est.

Il l'entend gémir encore, sourdement, comme un vampire ou comme une succube, il en frémit d'extase et d'horreur, et puis il entend ses propres gémissements qui rejoignent les siens, tout aussi inhumains. Enfin il n'entend plus rien du tout, il n'y a plus que les sensations, plus que leurs corps qui s'emboîtent, se répondent, se complètent enfin. 

Il y a ce jaillissement de plaisir qui est plus que ce qu'il avait jamais cru connaître, et qui pourtant, une fois les vagues d'extase passées, le laisse faible comme un animal blessé.

Il s'adosse au mur, réalisant peu à peu ce qu'il vient de faire, le dégoût affluant alors que le désir s'enfuit.

Elle pose la main sur sa joue, presque tendre, si elle n'était pas si fière, si arrogante. "C'était incroyable." dit-elle. Mais ce n'est pas ce que Scar veut entendre, il veut pouvoir oublier, ou du moins prier s'il le peut encore.

"Va-t-en." dit-il froidement.

"Suis-je si peu pour toi ?" gronde-t-elle, furieuse. "As-tu déjà oublié à quel point tu le voulais, toi aussi ?"

"Que suis-je, moi, pour toi ?" demande-t-il, la froideur se muant déjà en colère. Il n'est pas sûr de vouloir réellement la réponse.

"Tu es ma mémoire et ma douleur." dit-elle, d'une voix vibrante. "Tu renfermes ma faiblesse et mon pouvoir, tu es tout ce que je veux."

La façon dont Scar pourrait lui répéter ces paroles, mot pour mot, le fait frissonner. Il y a une compréhension ici, il y a une identité. Il y a quelqu'un qui est différent de lui, mais qui pourrait comprendre ce qu'il est, le bon comme le mauvais, le pur comme l'impardonnable.

Il y a une créature entre l'ombre et la lumière ; mais accepter ce mélange chez elle, l'accepter chez lui, serait nier ce pour quoi il s'est toujours battu.

"Même si je perds mon âme, cela ne te rendra pas la tienne." lui déclare-t-il. Ce n'est pas pour la blesser. Mais cela n'entend pas la consoler non plus. Elle est perdue. Il l'est probablement aussi. Mais lui n'a pas pour intention de l'accepter. Il n'a pas pour intention de lui avouer leurs ressemblances et de nouer leurs sorts.

Ses yeux violets brûlent de rage et de déception alors qu'elle le comprend, mais même si elle n'a rien promis, il y a un accord tacite entre eux. Ils ne s'entretueront pas, pas cette fois-ci.

Elle retourne à son sombre destin, les cheveux dansant sur ses reins cambrés, juste assez pour lui laisser un instant de regret. Puis il replonge dans la prière, et s'enveloppe dans sa culpabilité comme dans un manteau.

Elle doit le haïr maintenant, pense-t-il avec une amère satisfaction. La prochaine fois, ils n'auront pas d'autre issue que de se battre, et de quelque façon que ce soit, leur lien impie sera détruit, même si le seul moyen est sa propre destruction.


End file.
